Patch Notes: July 26, 2017
Assassin Genji ;Stats *Health reduced from 1600 to 1550 *Health Regen reduced from 3.3 to 3.2 ;Abilities *Shuriken (Q) **Mana cost increased from 15 to 20 *Dragonblade ® **Cooldown increased from 80 to 100 seconds **Mana cost increased from 50 to 75 ;Talents *Level 7 **Dodge (Passive) ***Charges reduced from 3 to 1 ***Cooldown reduced from 12 to 8 seconds Greymane ;Abilities *Cursed Bullet ® **Damage reduced from 40 to 35% of enemy Heroes’ current Health Tychus ;Talents *Fully Loaded (D) **Cooldown reduction increased from 33% (4 seconds) to ~41% (5 seconds) Specialist Xul ;Abilities *Raise Skeleton (Trait) **Health reduced from 300 to 270 *Cursed Strikes (W) **Cooldown increased from 15 to 16 seconds ;Talents *Level 1 **Backlash (Trait) ***Damage reduced from 15 to 12% of enemy Heroes’ maximum Health *Level 4 **Grim Scythe (W) ***Cooldown reduction per attack increased from .5 to .75 seconds ***Maximum cooldown reduction increased from 10 to 12 seconds Support Stukov ;Abilities *Healing Pathogen (Q) **Mana cost increased from 30 to 40 *Flailing Swipe ® **Pushback distance increased by 50% ;Talents *Level 1 **Spine Launcher (Passive) ***Slow duration increased from 1 to 1.5 seconds (now matches his attack speed) **Fetid Touch (W) ***Quest requirements reduced from 20 and 40 Heroes hit to 15 and 30 **Growing Infestation (E) ***Added functionality: ****Now increases the Cooldown of Lurking Arm by 4 seconds *Level 4 **One Good Spread... (Q) ***Spreading requirement reduced from 4 to 3 Heroes ***Mana refund increased from 30 to 40 **Vigorous Reuptake (D) ***Healing bonus reduced from 50 to 40% *Level 16 **Pox Populi (D) ***Adjusted functionality: ****Detonating Bio-Kill Switch no longer refreshes heal duration, but instead sets the duration to 3 seconds *Level 20 **Controlled Chaos ® ***Cooldown between casts reduced from 3 to 1 second ***Cooldown for each charge reduced from 40 to 30 seconds **Push Comes To Shove ® ***Duration requirement reduced from 1.5 to 1.25 seconds Uther *Holy Light (Q) **Healing reduced from 380 to 360 **Self-healing reduced from 190 to 180 *Holy Radiance (W) **Mana cost increased from 60 to 70 Warrior Chen ;Abilities *Fortifying Brew (Trait) **Brew per second reduced from 40 to 30 **Chen will now instantly gain 25 Brew upon activation ;Talents *Elusive Brawler (Active) **Cooldown increased from 20 to 25 seconds **Cooldown reduction from Basic Attacks reduced from 3 to 2 seconds Muradin *Health increased from 2633 to 2765 *Health regen increased from 5.5 to 5.8 Rexxar *Flare (Active) **Cooldown reduced from 25 to 20 seconds Stitches ;Abilities *Vile Gas (Trait) **Damage reduced from 18 to 17 ;Talents *Heavy Slam (W) **Bonus damage reduced from 50 to 40% Bug fixes *Diablo: Casting Shadow Charge on Sgt. Hammer while she is in Siege Mode will no longer cause Diablo to pass through her. *Malfurion: The Moonburn Talent will no longer cause Moonfire to deal bonus damage to Mercenaries and Monsters prior to reaching 25% bonus damage against Minions. *Malfurion: Casting Astral Communion now properly consumes 100 Mana. *Nazeebo: Fixed an issue that could prevent Voodoo Ritual from gaining stacks after scoring the killing blow on a Minion. *Stukov: Fixed a typo in the tooltip for Fetid Touch. *Stukov: Stop, Hold Fire, Taunt, and Dance commands can no longer be issued while casting or channeling Lurking Arm.; Fixed an issue that could cause FPS to drop to 30 when targeting Lurking Arm. *Stukov: Massive Shove will no longer be cancelled when used on Sgt. Hammer while she is in Siege Mode. *Tyrande: After learning Huntress' Fury, Basic Attacks against targets with Hunter’s Mark will now correctly splash to nearby enemy Mercenaries. *Tyrande: Fixed an issue causing Sentinel to benefit from increased width prior to learning the Ranger Talent. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes